A variety of connect/disconnect coupling assemblies for small flexible tubing applications and other fluid conduit applications are known for use when multiple sections of fluid conduit or tubing need to be connected together. For example, such coupling assemblies are utilized for bio-medical applications, convenience handling, beverage dispensing, instrument connections, photochemical handling, etc. The coupling assemblies typically include male and female connector components that releasably couple to each other to retain the multiple sections of fluid conduit or tubing in fluid communication. Typically, these male and female connector components are subject to axial and side loads applied to one or both of the multiple sections of fluid conduit or tubing. In addition, the male and female connector components must remain secured together in a sealed relationship regardless of the internal and external loading applied, and preferably until a user intentionally actuates the disconnection of the male and female connector components from one another.
For many fluid conduit applications, the pressure of the fluid within the fluid conduits is typically in the range of 5 pounds per square inch (psi) to 80 psi. Accordingly, most connector components for the corresponding fluid conduit coupling assemblies include features configured to resist internal loading caused by fluid pressures up to 80 psi. However, some applications require the connection of fluid conduits carrying high pressure fluids that are at much higher pressures than 80 psi. For example, one known application includes fluid conduits that carry pressurized fluid at 1200 psi or more. Many of the conventional connector components are designed for internal loads only up to 80 psi, and these connector components may therefore be insufficient to reliably maintain the coupling of fluid conduits when the internal pressures reach high pressures such as 1200 psi.
Additionally, even if a conventional set of male and female connector components could withstand high internal pressures, the resulting latch geometry formed between the male and female connector components would render the connector components highly difficult to disconnect from one another, even when intended by the user. To this end, a user may need to have an exceedingly high dexterity and/or hand strength to disconnect the conventional connector components in such a setting. This is especially true in circumstances when the male and female connector components are improperly aligned with each other during coupling. In this regard, an improper alignment can cause jamming together of the male and female connector components, and the seals used to withstand internal forces of the high pressure fluids may produce a high amount of friction or stiction that makes it difficult to disconnect the fluid conduit coupling assembly.
For reasons such as these, there is a need for a fluid conduit connector assembly that offers improved coupling security, simplified operation, and decreased manufacturing costs, especially in the context of high pressure fluid conduits.